Dragon's destiny
by Brian O'Jauhn
Summary: Short story about the immediate future of the United States and the World as current affairs have been unfolding. How China is going to dominate the World in the 21st Century through direct and indirect conflict.
1. Introduction

As Chief Editor and Researcher, I am taking some personal observations and including them here, in a condensed view, along with the entire report. This is to inform all readers of the facts as they were uncovered during the past 15 months of research by all the teams.

The most extraordinary facet I personally found, among citizens of the United States, be they Military personnel, National or State politicians, or the average citizen, was a common belief. This belief was, a concise thought that 'how could have happened here, this is America." Stunning disbelief was found to be instrumental in the reaction time of State and Federal resources during the initial stages of the emergencies they faced.

Much like the reaction following the great natural catastrophe's of Hurricane Katrina and the Gulf of Mexico BP Oil Spill. Both that which eventually, brought massive devastation to the Gulf Coast of the United States and caused great socio-political changes within the United States.

Western Europe is was discovered, also suffered from much of the same malaise and disbelief that extraordinary circumstances would cause entire infrastructures to fail and Government's paralyzed. Eastern Europe, more accustomed to harsher realities of life, but yet softened to Western lifestyles, have stood with more resilience to the many challenges, yet some had totally collapsed.

Russia itself is now facing massive, Balkanization, for lack of a proper term as the great expanse and size has become too large for the central Government in Moscow to control anymore.

The Middle East remains in the chaotic and revolving state of constant internal warfare that has plagued that region for centuries. It is unclear yet how the current situations will eventually settle, though much of what was once the Muslim Holy lands are now incapable of sustaining human life.

Africa has surprisingly fallen well into line of planned operations and restorations of community and services. Great pains were taken to maintain vast expanses of wilderness to remain untouched by human activities, both planned and unplanned.

South and Central America are the next big challenges we will face as much of the internal and National conflicts are still raging out of control. Resources and assets are currently being staged and moved for the eventual rebuilding process.

Most of the Southeast Asian Nations have joined ASEAN and are participating well in the total recovery programs. Japan, Australia, and New Zealand still maintain their independent stances but political movements are expected to eventually assist to bring them totally within the ASEAN mandates.

The two largest and immediate concerns that remain are India and the United Territories of Canada. Though Quebec has seceded as well as Nova Scotia into their own political bloc, much work remains to ensure their compliance with United Nations mandates. Greenland itself has become a new political power to be taken seriously due to the influx of refugees, most from Europe, though the dynamics of so many diverse cultures will keep Greenland off balance for decades.

Respectfully submitted to the Chairman, State Council of the People's Republic of China

Li Jeichi Vice Chairman/National Administration for the Protection of State Secrets


	2. Prologue

Prologue

The consequences of failing to react in swift, coordinated, and timely fashion has been the benchmark of about every governing body of mankind. Throughout the Twentieth Century, those failings resulted in Regional and Global consequences that brought death, destruction, and misery to millions.

Numerous events led to out break of World War One, many of those events could have been altered at the steps of common sense and reasoning. But mankind, is not often prone to take such actions that enable cooler heads time to resolve issues between men and Nations. The assignation of Arch Duke Franz Ferdinand is often seen as the straw that broke the camel's back and let loose the havoc of war across Europe.

Following those decades of relative peace across Europe, a new threat began to rise of Imperial Nationalism. Even more destructive was the belief of the superiority of race over other people's which drove destructive forces in both Germany and Japan. The Second World War is well documented about events that led to the outbreak, but stopping the causes from the beginning, would have saved millions of lives. If only the evil of Hitler and the Nazi Party would have been directly confronted by the established German Government under Von Hindenburg, history would have taken a far different course.

Circumstances of each Nation and it's people differ so much from the understanding of conventional thinking by other people, that it is easy to point and say, 'they should have done this instead'. Failure to act at the outset of dramatic change often results in a the more aggressive party to win the results in the end.

Then again, sometimes events outside of man's political machinations as well alter well planned events. When Mt. Pinatubo in the Philippines erupted, it forced the closure and removal of two major U.S. Military bases and altered U.S. strategy in the Pacific. Hurricane Katrina brought huge changes to the U.S. Governments way of handling natural disasters, which did provide positive change for the future during the Tsunami in Indonesia and earthquake in Haiti. The BP Gulf Oil spill though, while a man-made object, the machinery in place to prevent massive leaks in the event of accidents, failed and the results were catastrophic to the Gulf Region States and to a sitting U.S. President.

Failure to act, failure to plan, were general characteristic's of mankind, and few understood this. Those who did, were successful in business, warfare, and politics, but as well,others were horribly inept at their positions on top.

The Chinese were good at recognizing those weaknesses and ensuring that they did not fall into the trap of malaise. With all the knowledge, all the history, the rest of the World though, did fall. As they fell, they watch a Chinese dragon rise.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter One

June 14th, 1972

Beihai Park, Beijing

Morning was the favored time for him to come to this place, the weather suited him personally, cool yet comfortable with no chill in the air. He stood between the two large concrete lion statues, facing directly towards the center gate, the red and yellow bricks in sharp contrast to the gale gray of the statues. Within the other two gates stood single soldiers, not facing him, but looking within towards the garden.

The small army truck arrived at the foot of the great entrance, quickly shutting down as not to disturb him, though he was well aware of it's arrival. The dozen young men exited from the truck and a senior officer that was riding in the front used hand gestures to get them into ranks. They were all officers of the various branches of services, mostly Army, but they all quickly fell into two ranks and followed the Colonel that was leading them.

Colonel Wei saw the back of the man ahead of them, his figure easily recognizable to anyone within China. As they approached, several body guards appeared from the edges and gave tense looks at the approaching group. The man between the Lion statues, without looking, raised his right hand in a short gesture. The guards stepped back but kept watch. With a raised right hand, Colonel Wei brought the group to a quick stop, 15 paces from the man. Then he stepped forward and stopped himself, 6 paces from the man.

"Comrade Chairman, the group is here as directed." Chairman of the Central Committee of the People's Republic of China slowly turned, with a short quick nod he said, "Your dismissed Colonel." Mao ZeDong then walked slowly forward into the Beihai Park Garden's, he stopped, "Follow me," was all he said.

The group of young Officer's then quickly marched ahead to catch up to the most feared and respected man in China. They walked a considerable distance in silence, the young Officers new better than to say a word without being spoken to, half of them thought they were being led to a fire squad. As they walked in silence, they took notice that Chairman Mao would stop and look at various plants, scampering animals, the sky itself. They took notice to try and remember what he was watching in case he would ask them.

Eventually the group made it's way to Qionghua Isle in the middle of the vast garden complex, it's man made 'celestial hill' stood prominently over the park and that's where Chairman Mao stopped. He motioned for the group to come forward and to his right side.

Within the 'White Pagoda' Mao stood at a prominent position and looked at the vast expanse of the park. "Please, be seated' he gestured again towards the ground, the group of Officers all sat in unison.

"As you know, the American President Nixon was here in February, this, an unprecedented political movement by the Americans, " Mao stated. "While the Americans have always been unpredictable in their actions and reactions, they have been predictable in overall strategies. This is something you will begin to study and understand in the following months upon leaving here."

"To answer the question in your mind as to why you are here. You were all chosen by a select committee of senior members of the Central Committee based upon your academic and applicable achievements during your entire academy years and your first years of service."

He turned and faced the group, his face was that of stone, his eyes betrayed nothing of what he thought or felt at that moment. But they could all see, Mao was dead serious.

"China is slow to move as a unified Nation. Our history while it is rich and well recorded, it shows we have been fragmented and our own greatest obstacle to advancing to total independence and respect. But since the Long March, the Second World War, we knew in ourselves that our goal would be attainable. With the victory over the imperialist puppets of the Kuomingtang and establishment of one Nation in 1949, we knew then that China's destiny was to be prominent upon the World."

"Your part of China's history will be with the Military. Your part will be to ensure the survival and growth of the People's Liberation Army, and you will also be critical elements to the planning and execution of our overall strategy. Twelve of you were hand picked. Twelve because we know that circumstances will not allow all of you to see this to the very end. While we are sure in our own destiny of China, we can not be sure of what destiny has in store for ourselves. War, disease, accidents, all will have their attrition upon this group, but the core goal shall remain with at least one of you."

"The Army has been the backbone of this great Nation, and preservation, care, and growth of our Army will be entrusted upon you all. This is to include our Naval and Air Forces." Mao paused….. "your future has been chosen for you by myself and others, but this is for the greater good of China. You may have had thoughts or desires of returning to a life previous to becoming military Officers, but the rewards of seeing this Nation grow under your leadership and steering, will be the rewards of your great sacrifice."

Mao began to pace slowly, as a tenured professor would often do in front of a class of students, "China's strategy and it's destiny is that of being the pre-eminent Nation among all others. China will not ever again, bow to the English, be slaves to the Japanese, secede land to the Russians, or fear the invasion of a foreign power. How we achieve this will be long and slow. I myself will long be gone before the branches of the tree even begin to grow out and bear blooms of fruit to come. It may very well be your own children who harvest this fruit."

"What we realized a few months ago, is that America will be our greatest challenge to overcome on the stage of the World. America is too strong economically and materially at this time to challenge. America will have to be destroyed from within. Japan's Admiral Yamamoto was correct when after the Pearl Harbor attack he feared that Japan had awakened a sleeping giant. Indeed they did, and suffered greatly for their lack of patience and strategy. China will not make that same mistake."

"China has no worries about Europe's NATO, the massive Soviet Union and Warsaw Pact is too large and will collapse upon itself. The Russian's failed already at their chance of seizing all of Europe. They should have done so by the mid 1960's, but the lack of trust among themselves and their Warsaw Pact allies made them dig into the European bunker mentality."

"Russia will never be able to achieve total Global dominance, despite that stated goal of theirs. Vietnam should have been won years ago by our communist brothers. But Russian interference kept them from fully mobilizing and moving South out of fear of the American nuclear threat. But we see already the seeds of discontent in the United States that will bring out the American forces soon. Then the puppet regime in the South will soon fall afterward."

"China will not ever face a threat again, so long as we continue to drive towards our hereditary goals of destiny. As long as we keep our strategy focused, our people focused upon that goal, as a people, as a Nation. Tactics and strategy shall change, but the goal shall remain the same. Your mission is to ensure our military forces survive any and all internal dissent, and to keep all the enemies of China at bay."

Mao stopped his pacing, turned and looked out upon the vast small lakes. "There are three lakes that make up one large lake within this park. One flows into the other. When this park was constructed, the lakes were not dug all at one time, but over time. When one was finished, then the other was constructed and the water from one was allowed to flow into the new lake, and that water occupied the next. And so on for the following lakes. This is how our goal shall be achieved. One by one, we will dig and build slowly, and then when the time is right, we will occupy with a constant stream until it is full."

"The Army of the People's Republic will act as water, flowing constantly. You see, we will not invade, but we will occupy. That is your final strategy for which you must plan for." Then with a dismissive hand gesture, Mao waved towards the group, who stood immediately, saluted and marched quickly away back to the waiting Colonel and the truck which would drive them into the destiny of the World.

Mao stood silently for a moment then said, "Do you believe they understood their importance and mission?"

A silent figure appeared from behind a large pillar of the White Pagoda. "I'm sure they did, as military Officers, they paid far more attention than did the group of political students from yesterday. They understand sacrifice. It will be difficult to main a focused political body on China's goal, though I believe, a few do understand and will live for the destined goal as well."

Mao turned and faced the man, "Deng Xiaoping, while we ourselves often disagree with many avenues of the day, we agree on the way to supper. You were correct in this decision for a military group. China will need many leaders in every aspect of it's life, we must ensure China's destiny will not go unheeded by personal ambition."

As he began walk away from Deng, Mao stopped and without looking back said, "Your personal revenge for all of those years will be seeing China rise as I will be long gone, maybe sooner than I myself anticipated." The two men would never speak privately again, but Deng Xiaoping understood well what must be done to defeat America, and it started with reforms within China itself.

He despised Mao in many ways, for many good reasons, but he knew that Mao was correct in his understanding that the goal must remain the same, but the strategy and tactics must change along the way.


	4. Chapter 2

Chpt 2

May 8th, 2014

Grand Rivers, Kentucky

The morning routine was something we all do, some people have a very detailed, complicated routine, others, so simple they believe it's not a routine but there are routines they repeat unknowingly. Thomas K. Rodriguez was a creature of habit, first instilled by a strict but loving mother, backed by a stern father then honed during 20 years of service with the U.S. Navy. He like his morning coffee, newspaper, morning TV news and moment of peace and calm in his home….which lasted about 15 minutes after the first cup of coffee.

"Jake, Evie, I have to get to Tia Senera's by 8:30 today, let's gooooo…" yelled his wife Denise up the stairs towards the rooms of their two teenagers. Thomas groaned as he flipped to the next page of the paper, 'So much for sanity' he thought to himself. "How hard is it to just get up and get going in the morning, same thing you do everyday," he said to no one in particular.

"You know those kids, it's the end of the school year, and they're already into their summer mode." Replied Denise.

Finally the two teens came ambling down the stairs, back packs and cell phones in hand. They cruised past Thomas while staring at their cell phones. Thomas peered over the top of his paper, 'Your Mother and I are getting a divorce," he said in a flat tone.

He looked at Denise and shook his head in sadness, 'Fricken World could come to an end and they'll be engrossed in their phones."

Their daughter Evie stopped her cereal prep and said,"Dad, it may not look like we're paying attention, but we do."

Thomaas stared back with a blank expression, 'Really? Then way is your milk running over the edge of the bowl?"

Evie looked then noticed she had kept pouring milk while talking and milk was now flowing in a slow moving stream across the counter top from the top of her cereal bowl.

"Ahhhhhh, freeze zone freak," replied Jake as he pointed a finger at his sister.

"MOM!" she cried.

"Did you say something?," Denise replied mockingly.

The morning routine Thomas thought. Got to love it. Then something caught his minds attention as a news report on the morning show reached his ears. He swiveled in his chair to watch then reached for the remote.

As the volume raised he heard, "…this will be the third State this week that has called out it's National Guard to quell the growing violence." Denise too then took notice, being a Military wife, she knew when to pay attention to the news and when it was just sensationalism or filler.

"Utah's National Guard is going to be deployed in every major city in Utah and at all critical power and essential services stations. Governor Hastings said that the lessons from California will be heeded and he will ensure the safety of his State's citizen's and property. To bring you up to date for you late viewers, Governor Hastings of Utah has issued an immediate call up for his State's National Guard in the wake of violence of the previous evening. This too, following New Mexico and Arizona's declared States of Emergency after the violent outbreak of unrest in California which left over 700 people dead and thousands injured."

Thomas and Denise exchanged a look of concern with each other. They had family in Utah on her side. "I'm going to call David and see how they are," she said as she disappeared into their bedroom.

The teens stopped and took notice. "What's going on Dad?" asked Jake.

Thomas gave a deep sigh, "Something I thought I'd never see in this Nation. For the next few days, keep your cell phones charged and stay off them as much as you can."

"I noticed today that my cell doesn't work too well, like there's a line down or something," said Evie.

About that time Denise walked out of the bedroom, "I can't reach them. The lines are all jammed or down. I tried both cells and their house line." She thought for a moment, "Let me try Facebook."

Thomas turned his attention back to the TV which were showing clips of buildings on fire, police, firemen, and others running, fighting with each other. He listened to the correspondent that was talking, "…..we've been told that Army troops have set up defensive perimeters all across central Paris. Evacuations of non French citizens has almost been completed, though many it is known have been trapped beyond the French military zones. Their fates are unknown. Back to you."

Thomas knew that the civil unrest across Europe was beginning to take it's toll on the fabric of civilized society. First it was Greece, when their economy finally collapsed in the middle of 2011, the Greek central government fell soon afterwards and chaos broke out. Spain, Italy, Portugal soon fell afterwards that same summer, with many of the rebellious and anarchist factions supplied and motivated by elements of radical Islam.

Western Europe soon fell slowly into chaos as immigrant and anarchist groups in all those Nations began to mobilize under the direction of radical Islamist. The most extreme horror the World witnessed happened in the fall of 2011 when the Vatican was sacked and burned by mobs. The central Italian Government had fled north into Northern Italy and let the south fall under the boot of chaos.

Western European governments tired to shore up their own governments and internal defenses, but the waves of illegal immigrants over the decades had gone unchecked. And without ensuring proper assimilation into the respective Nations, conclaves of little foreign communities emerged and grew. Many disenchanted youths were easy targets for the radicals of religion and politics to form into mindless armies of hate. Now, these armies were marching forth, carving out their own niche of history.

Russia sat back, with folded arms and smirks watching Western Europe boil in the summer of hate. The Russians felt immune, until Volgograd disappeared in a nuclear blast that following February at the hands of Islamic terrorist, with a nuclear weapon obtained via Iran.

That blast seemed not like a horrible disaster, but a signal, which moved the Islamic and Arab Nations into war against Israel. With NATO all but gone, the Arab Nations knew that no one would help Israel. The United States had been seriously weakened by the previous Administrations machinations of policies and sheer incompetency's, that the U.S. Military had done a quick tactical retreat back to the United States or secure zones.

Thomas got his cell phone out and called his work, "Kevin, is Steve there?" referring to his immediate supervisor. "No, he got called downtown, seems the Mayor has called for all the civic leaders to meet this morning in an emergency meeting. Why what's up?"

"I'm sure this has to do what is happening on the news, look, I got family in Utah we can't reach, my wife's brother. We can't reach them. I think they're okay, but I'll just be getting in late today. I have to hang here with my wife to make sure she's okay."

"No problem Tom. Boat rentals are way off today, had a lot of cancellations. I think everyone is starting to worry," said Kevin.

"Yeah, I'll call ya later. Bye." Thomas flipped his cell closed.

His mind began to race. He looked at his kids who were silently watching him.

"It's going to be okay. We'll be fine. Your Mom and I just want to hear from Uncle David." Thomas reached for his own cell phone and hit a button, and waited…. "Hey Senior, this Tom, how's things going?"

Senior Chief Master-At-Arms Jesse Kincaid was Tom's last Enlisted 'boss' in civilian speak. He was still at Tom's last command, newly added 'Force Protection Command', which was developed to combine ship and shore security under one command and for both the Navy and Marine Corps since the Marine Corps provided security on various ships and installations.

"Not good Tom, things have gone from bad to..real bad," said Jesse Kincaid. "How's things in Kentucky?"

"We're good, almost surreal that life here has been normal compared to what's been happening out there, the West, and some of the big cities. Denise is trying to get ahold of her brother in Utah but the lines are jammed or down," Tom replied.

"That's good. Tell Denise we're okay, I got Katie and the kids out of here to Texas before the shit hit the fan. We saw things going from bad to worse daily, and about a week before the riots, a bunch of us got our families out," said Jesse.

"How's the Command?" asked Tom.

There was a short pause and heavy sigh on the other end of the line… "Tom, it's bad, we lost 3 sailors, 2 Marines the first day, Four separate families were killed as well who lived far out in town. Since then, the base went to lockdown, but we're down to 60% personnel right now, that's both Sailors and Marines combined. More than we anticipated went AWOL on us. A few we suspected were gang connected and are with the various gangs out there, with their weapons."

"Oh crap,' said Tom.

"That's not the bad news Tom," Jesse said flatly.

"What is it Jesse?", asked Tom.

"Two of the Cruisers, one LPD, three support ships, are dead pier-side due to engine room sabotage.."

'Oh Christ!" exclaimed Tom.

"That's not the worst Tom," Jesse continued… Tom clenched his teeth and closed his eyes…..'HOW' he screamed in his mind.

"Jesse, the news hasn't said anything about this?" said Tom.

"That's because they can't get in here and things are locked down across this State. But there's more…and this is the real bad shit, the Carrier while on port o' call in Los Angeles was seized by a group of La Revolution using a bunch of guys on the inside. SEAL's are now trying to get it back before the Engine room get's compromised. There's a bunch of security and ships company holding out down there. It's into day 3 now."

"Geez us…" said Tom. "If the Chinese knew about this, hell they know," Tom said rhetorically.

"Yeah, no doubt. Up at Camp Pendleton, that place is fraked up. It's civil war up there already. La Revolution had infiltrated just about every unit, every armory, and when the crap went down a month ago, their boys on the inside went to work and killed a lot of good Marines, took over armory's and were running weapons out of there as fast as they could load them. Tanks too, drove them right out, artillery pieces, you name it, they go their hands on it. Only bright spot is their lack of ammo, and that the Air Force was able to take out most of that stolen heavy stuff a day later. Caught 'em on the highway almost to San Diego on their way to Mexico no doubt, looked like that photo of the Iraqi's fleeing Kuwait when the fly boys caught up to them."

Tom just stayed silent, he just couldn't rational how this could have happened so fast, so easily.

Jesse could read his thoughts.. "Hey, not like we didn't know, not like the Fed's didn't know that this was coming. Everyone just failed to do the right thing and stand up for this Country when we should've."

"Yeah, look Jesse, you watch yourself, get to your family when you can. And if need be, send them up here."

"Thanks Tom, I'll get the word to Katie. You take care buddy, I doubt these Government lines are going to be this freed up much longer," said Jesse.

"No doubt. Later Jess," said Tom.

"Later Tom," said Jesse and hung up.


	5. Chapter 3

Chpt 3

July 12, 2010

14th Army Headquarters, Chengdu Military Region

At age 61, Lt. Gen. Hu Ziyang was at the pinnacle of his military career. Reading through the morning intelligence updates, he embraced the moment, feeling the satisfaction of all he had achieved. Ever since that pivotal meeting with Chairman Mao at Beihei Park, his life and military career moved into a defined direction, with a solid purpose. The fruitions of that purpose was displayed out before him at the Headquarters of the Forest Tigers. A highly mobile and modernized unit, with a solid reputation of battle victories since it's inception back in 1937.

. Hu scrolled down the pages displayed on his laptop, reading the latest reports coming out of Lebanon from the deployed 'engineer' battalion stationed there as part of the United Nations force. Engineer, he thought amusingly to himself, if that's what you want to call Infantry division soldiers who were gaining 'real World' experience.

Part of the core group plan of the Beihai Park Group, was to get their soldiers as much real experience as possible. Unlike Russia and especially the United States, China's policy avoided overt armed conflicts, but needed it's soldiers, especially the NCO level, to get some real experience. Soon in the future they would need that experience to lead the hundreds of thousands of troops into battle. To gain that experience, China began sending it's soldiers across the Globe under United Nations mandates that required armed forces personnel. The perfect cover provided by the unknowing.

An open source story caught the attention of Lt. Gen. Hu, "Russia's parliament on Friday voted to boost the powers of the successor to the Soviet KGB, allowing it to summon people it believes are about to commit a crime and threaten jail for those who disobey its orders." Lt. Gen. Hu stopped reading for a moment, the news about the Russians brought another meeting from the recess of his memories to the fore front of his mind.

August 23rd, 1980

Xichong Beach, Shezhen

Deng enjoyed the sunset along this portion of the coastline, the small isle's just off the coastline added to the contrast of the skyline. As he waited, he heard the vehicles approach, and he himself thought back to the Beihai Park meeting with Chairman Mao and the approaching cadre's of Officers and politico's. Two groups of men approached from different angles, to the lone figure standing at the separation of sand and grass.

As both groups approached with cautious respect, they were all aware of the armed body guards standing not far away. Near enough to react, but far enough not to intrude should the necessity arise.

The military Officers gave glance towards the civilian looking group who did likewise to them. Both were immediately suspicious of each other. Both groups stopped about 10 feet from the figure they recognized as Chairman Deng and noticed a few guards move slightly. As did Mao before him, Deng raised a hand and the guards withdrew.

Without turning he began talking. "It has been 12 years since there has been an assembly of these groups. Both of you have been without knowledge of each other.." though one person in the military group slightly narrowed his eyes and said to himself… "Not quite true Chairman."

Deng continued," All of you were carefully selected to ensure each critical area of our Government would continue to move in the direction that had been planned out long ago by our Greatest leaders. You have all been paired with an associate of higher rank or political position to learn and assume that person's role once they have expired either naturally or from other causes. You know that you both started with twelve people for the reasons you were given then. Now you understand why. The Military group has lost two already, one to the incident with Vietnam last year, the other to an auto accident of questionable circumstances. The politico group are down to eleven, due to one person dying from all things, influenza.

This will be our only and final meeting. You will have an hour to confer with each other and set up future liaisons. I strongly suggest as well you find a suitable aid for yourselves that can take your place should something arise. You will inform only your superior of whom this is.

You are witness to the extreme growth of Shenzhen City itself since reforms have begun. That is the power of growth, but growth that like a garden, must be controlled or the weeds and vines will take over and strangle all of the hard work and rewards.

As you are aware, I went myself and visited the United States, and I was very impressed with the vastness of that Nation, and of it's wealth that has spread among it's citizens. While it's capitalist system rewards only a few, many do benefit from it and how to use it to our advantage is what we must do. After seeing America's vastness and industrial and military power, I am convinced now as I was back then, that America will be the greatest threat to China's destiny of being the preeminent Nation of the World.

The Soviet Union has clumsily invaded Afghanistan, and while this brings some concern of another front on our border, the Politburo does not foresee a lasting presence of Soviets in Afghanistan to be of long term concern. There are other indicators of the Soviet Unions collapse in the future, they are too large to be able to sustain such a vast empire. As with the Americans, our only concern with the Russians are their nuclear weapons.

So back to your roles and goal, they will be more defined for you in the information you shall receive when you leave. You have your hour now to use now to get to know each other as I said. Remember, the future of China rest not in my hands anymore, nor my generation, but it shall rest with yours. We set the plan in motion, you are to ensure it continues to progress and guide it, and the succeeding generation's responsibility will be to maintain China's posture on the World." Deng stopped and turned and walked away from the group.

July 12th, 2010

Lt. Gen. Hu sat upright and re-read the story of Russia's FSB and sent a comment to his counterpart in the Intelligence Directorate. Hu's eyes narrowed again as a thought crossed his mind, 'This time you were partially correct Chairman', Russia will fall from within as well as did their Soviet Empire.


End file.
